The Ride of Their Lives
by YinyangUnleashed
Summary: ChapterOne:Max and Fang have a special moment flying together at the end of MAX and this continues where that left off if James Patterson was writing it with adult themes as well.ChapterTwo:Thank you Max for your social poise and grace...yay FLOCK!
1. Angelic Approval

The Ride of Their Lives: A Maximum Ride Fanfic

This takes place after the events in MAX by James Patterson, obviously I don't own the characters or original story…

Chapter One: Angelic Approval and the Consequent Acts

"She approves," Fang said with a hint of amusement.

"Jeez," I wondered aloud. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What kind of bad?" Fang asked coyly.

My eyes widened and Fang raised his eyebrows suggestively. My mind started to fog up as Fang kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we flew higher up. He began to move his hands in circles on my back, between my wings. I broke the kiss to take a breath and buried my face in his shoulder and neck.

"Fang…" I whimpered. Then he squeezed my butt, sending a jolt through my body.

"Shhhh…" he said soothingly, "It's okay to relax once in a while Max."

I nodded into his arm. Then he moved his hand into my jeans. I gasped as he traced the lips of my pussy with his fingers. Then I looked at his face and smiled wickedly. He gasped as I put my hands in his pants and grabbed his dick.

"Oh Max," he groaned. I laughed as he turned red and looked away from me. Then I moaned as he put a finer inside me.

"Fang, wait," I said as he looked at me quizzically, "Angel." That was explanation enough. He shrugged and put another finer in. I closed my eyes and prayed he would stop before Angel saw us. Then he was fumbling with my zipper.

"Fang, stop!" I said urgently. He ran his hand through my hair. I whimpered and he pulled my shirt up past my breasts. Angry, I started to claw at him.

"Oh, Max!" he exclaimed. I didn't know scratching was a turn on for him. My mistake. He started sucking on my boobs and circling my nipple with his tongue. How did he know how to do this? I mean, he had a laptop, sure but how? Oh right. He has a laptop…

"Max, I love you," Fang said, "I need you…Max, I want _you_."

I sighed, "Okay Fang," I said. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. I unzipped his pants and rubbed his cock through his boxers. He moaned and rubbed me harder. My legs started to tremble and feel weak as my face started to feel hot. I noticed he was flushed too. He took his hand away and licked it. Then he put it back in me. His thumb moved up and still wet, rued my clit. I gasped and started to shiver and buck my hips into his hands.

I decided to see what would happen if I copied him and licked my hand. Then I started to stroke him inside his boxers.

"Max, please." Fang begged me. Then I got an idea. I moved as if to let him in and shoved a finger in his ass. He jerked and froze. I slowly moved the tip of my finger in and out of him. In moments, he came all over my stomach and breasts. My mouth dropped open in shock and he kissed me.

Unexpectedly, he licked the cum off my boobs and stomach. I gasped at the sensation as he started to finger me faster. An orgasm ripped through me and I leaned into him. As he was about to put his dick in I said, "Enough for now Fang, I can't take any more." He nodded and we fixed our clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that was the first chapter. Took me a day or two, please write reviews so I can make it better. More chapters are coming up so please, let me know what I could add to it. Hope you enjoyed it.

YinyangUnleashed, aka VladTheAnimator


	2. Some Fun of Their Own

**A/N This has stuff in it I'm not proud of… please review anyway**

Chapter Two: Some Fun of Their Own

At the same time Max and Fang were having fun, the others were having some fun of their own. After waving to Max and Fang, Angel flew down to Nudge, Iggy, and The Gasman. Since Nudge was bored, Angel let her braid her hair. Out of nowhere, the two girls were bombarded with water balloons.

Cheering, Iggy held up his hand and the Gasman high-fived him.

"Yah man!" Gazzy exulted.

Nudge shrieked and shot after Iggy. He flew away and Gasman looked at Angel with a mixture of fear and curiosity. She smiled and Gazzy screamed and held his head. Whatever she had done had him shrieking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, make it stop, make it stop!" he cried.

Angel stopped and her brother began to calm down and breathe more normally. Nudger was about to grab Iggy's ankle and punch him when he stopped flapping and let her shoot by him. She shot past and screamed.

"IGGY!"

He laughed maniacally and flew toward some caves in some cliffs nearby. He ducked inside one as Nudge flew after him. She landed haphazardly at the entrance to the cave Iggy had gone into. Inside it was dark so she crawled along the floor. Since she couldn't see, she felt her along the walls so she wouldn't bump into anything.

Iggy wasn't sure where Nudge was because sounds were echoing off the walls. Nudge was crawling along when she felt his jeans.

'Ha! I found him!' she thought. Then she started to feel her way up to his face to slap him but accidentally grabbed his crotch. Iggy stiffened in surprise and sucked in a large breath.

"Nudge," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What is that?" she asked, "Is that a squish toy? Why's it getting harder?"

Then she remembered she had a flashlight in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned it on. Iggy trembled as she felt his crotch. She gasped as she saw what she was doing and pulled away.

"No, wait," Iggy pleaded quietly.

"This is so wrong…" she whispered back and started again. "Iggy, shouldn't we take off our clothes so they don't get messed up?"

"Good idea," he said after milling it over.

Nudge undid Iggy's belt buckle as he removed her jacket. Slowly she unzipped his pants as he pulled her shirt up until it was resting on her breasts.

"Nudge, are you wearing a skirt or pants?" Iggy asked.

"Skirt…why?" she asked confusedly.

"It'll make things easier," he explained.

"Oh…"

There was an uncomfortable silence as each got ready for the following acts they were going to commit. Nudge pulled her skirt up until it was under her boobs so it wasn't in the way. Iggy started running his hands up her torso and down again and then up and down her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she became more excited and shivered.

"I'm just trying to see you," he said.

"Oh, I thought you were doing foreplay…"

"I'm about to, I just need to know what I'm doing." He moved his hands to her crotch and felt her panties. He pushed them down to her ankles and saw they were wet.

'Wow, she's really wet down here,' he thought.

"Iggy," Nudge said, "can you lie down on your back?"

"Okay…" he said slowly and somewhat confusedly and complied.

Taking that as a cue, Nudge jumped onto his chest, facing his feet. Then she leaned over him and stretched out so she could suck his balls and he could eat her out.

As this was going on, Max and Fang had gone back and saw that Nudge and Iggy were missing. Furious, Max took off after them, with Fang close behind. Angel showed Max which way they had gone in Max's mind. Reaching an impossible speed, Max left Fang behind as she went after Nudge and Iggy.

'When I find them they are SO DEAD!' she thought angrily.

Nudge shuddered and came into Iggy's mouth as he did the same to her.

"Wow that was amazing, Ig!" Nudge said breathlessly, "I'm ready for you now."

"Okay…" Iggy said, still a little unsure if this was the right thing to do. Nudge wrapped her right hand around Iggy's penis and pumped it up and down. Iggy groaned and got hard again. Nudge turned so she was face to face with Iggy and he kissed her. Just as she poised herself above him, ready to go the next step and fuck, the light from the entrance to the cave was blocked.

"OH MY GOD! IGGY AND NUDGE?! What the FUCK are you two DOING?!?!?!?!" screamed Max furiously.


	3. Concessions are made

**A/N This chapter is special. Forever2yours, this is for you…please review.**

Chapter Three: Concessions are made

I was glaring across the table in my mom's house at Iggy and Nudge, furious with them. Fang sat next to me.

"She's glaring at you Iggy," said Fang so Iggy knew what I was doing. My mom and my sister Ella had gone to the mall with Angel and Gazzy so this conversation could be taken care of properly.

"How. Could. You. Two. Do. THAT?" I asked haltingly.

"Well…" Iggy began.

"Nudge is TWELVE!" I screamed at him.

Fang sat beside me, silently taking this all in.

"Well, Iggy didn't make me do anything Max," Nudge said quietly, "I made him do it…"

This time, surprisingly for me, I had no response. It's a shock for all of us right? I'd even come up with a huge rant on the way back.

"Nudge, Max is right. You shouldn't do that at your age. The three of us are fifteen now but you're only twelve," Fang explained gently.

Nudge looked downcast. She was about to say something when Iggy stopped her.

"Nudge, they're right," Iggy said, "I can wait until you're older.

Tears shown in her eyes. I guess I'm not the only 'bad' one, huh?

"You promise?" she whimpered.

"Yes," replied Iggy.

"Well, now that's over with…" Fang started to say.

I cut him off, "So, how's this? You two can do anything, but not any penetration, of any kind…deal?" I asked, surprising myself.

Nudge lit up.

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

"Good," I said regretting my decision, "don't let the kids catch you though."

I know what you're thinking, 'How could she say that?' Well, how could I say that they couldn't do anything when Fang and I were doing stuff, you know?

Fang and I left the room and left Nudge and Iggy to themselves.

**I know, I know, it's short. Sorry, I didn't wanna write that much this time. Anyway, Chapter Four will have some special scenes. So, watch for it and please, review.  
**


	4. Don't You Know How to Knock?

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while, I was feeling depressed, and then a friend died, so here is the new chapter. Please review!**

Chapter Four: Don't you knock?

As soon as we got to Ella's room Fang pressed me to the door and kissed me. His urgency was surprising and frustrating. Worst of all, I couldn't move. There was just one problem here: I was so _not_ in the mood for this right now. You guys are like, "She'll go for it anyway right?"

WRONG! Fang went flying as I shoved him off of me and bolted to the bathroom. Funny, right? He went _flying_. The bathroom had my extra clothes in it because Ella's room just didn't have enough space. I took my clothes off and turned the shower on.

You never know how good a hot shower is until you've slept in trees and subway tunnels. I checked the temperature and got in. The water's beat on my wings felt soothing and I let my mind wander. My thoughts turned to earlier when Fang and I had our moment. It had felt so good and now I wondered what it would have been like if we had gone farther.

I took the soap and squirted some on my hands. I rubbed them together and rubbed my arms. Then I moved to my stomach. My hands went in soothing circles and I proceeded to wash my legs. Working up from my calves, I felt a tingling sensation as I washed the inside of my thighs. Ignoring it, I washed my butt.

By then I felt a throbbing between my thighs. Still ignoring it, I washed my chest. When I got to my nipples, they hardened and stood out. A pant escaped from my lips and I froze. Tentatively, I ran my fingers down the front of my pussy. A warm sensation came over me. It was kinda weird, this had never happened when I showered before.

Slowly, put the tip of my finger in. I moaned and put the rest of my finger in. I moved the digit up and down a few times and groaned. Before I knew what was happening I was fingering myself so fast my hand was almost a blur. I rubbed my clit like fang had and moved even faster. Sadly, I wouldn't come. I lay on my stomach in the shower with my ass raised toward the shower and let the water do all the work. Soon I was choking back moans, trying not to scream as my first orgasm hit me.

Iggy was walking past the bathroom when he thought he heard someone crying inside. He stopped in front of the door trying to hear if he was wrong. All he heard was a bunch of choked back sobs. Iggy knew it wasn't Fang or Nudge because they had gone to the mall until dinner. Concerned for Max, he burst into the room.

Wave after wave of orgasms rolled through me as the shower pulsed through me. I was in complete bliss and couldn't think straight. Then the door burst open and someone came in. I didn't even react. Then the shoer curtain was shoved aside and I slowly turned. I saw Iggy standing over me, looking confused and worried.


End file.
